Let's Make It Real
by MissingCupcake
Summary: Humingi ng tulong ang Shinsengumi sa Yorozuya para manalo sa contest. Naging magkapartner si Sougo at Kagura, tignan natin kung anong mangyayari sa kanila :)) May isa pa pala akong OkiKagu yung Lost in the Forest with you. Kung gusto nyo, basahin niyo din XD Sorry kung hindi maganda, beginner pa lang kasi ako XD Pareview na lang. Salamat :)


Kondo: Yorozuya, wala na kaming iba pang mahingian ng tulong. Pwede niyo ba kaming tulungan? Handa kaming magbayad.

Gin: Oo, ba. Ano bang kailangan naming gawin?

Kondo: May sinalihan kaming contest, kasali doon ang buong Shinsengumi. Isang play yun. Kailangan nating bumuo ng fairytale, kung saan may prinsesa. Wala kaming kahit sinong babae sa grupo tsaka isa pa, wala kaming alam sa paggawa ng fairytale.

Gin: Yung tungkol sa prinsesa, pwede naman si Kagura. Yung sa paggawa naman ng fairytale, kami nang bahala doon!

Kagura: Ano? Ako ang prinsesa?! Sino naman ang prinsipe ko? Gusto ko yung gwapo hah! *grins*

Kondo: Talaga?! Nako, maraming maraming salamat talaga! Yung prinsipe mo? Sa tingin ko, si Sougo ang babagay sa'yo, Kagura.

Kagura: Ano?! Yung sadistang 'yon?!

Gin: Oo nga pala, Gorilla. Kailan ba yang contest na yan?

Kondo: Wag mo naman akong tawaging gorilla TT_TT Sa isang linggo pa.

Gin: Kung ganon, sa tingin ko kailangan na nating mag-ensayo.

****Practice****

Gin: Oh, prinsipe, prinsesa, dito na kayo!

Sougo: Ano ba yan.. Bakit ba ikaw pa nakapares ko? Wala na ba talagang ibang babaeng mahanap?

Kagura: Ang yabang mo ha! Akala mo ba gusto kitang makapartner, hah?!

Sougo: Excuse me, boss. Ayaw daw niya maging prinsesa, back-out na daw siya! Si Yamazaki na lang daw *evil grin*

Gin: Prinsipe, Prinsesa, dito kayo ngayon sa gitna. Ganito ang gagawin niyo. Basahin niyo na lang.

Sougo: Boss, hindi mo ba narinig yung sinabi ko kanina? Back-out na daw 'to!

Kagura: Wow! Si Sadaharu yung gagawing dragon! Ano 'to?! Ya-ya-yayakapin ko 'tong sadistang 'to?!

Sougo: *evil grin* Boss, hindi na daw siya magbaback-out!

Gin: 3, 2, 1, acting!

Kagura: Oh, prinsipe ko, kay tagal kitang hinintay! (Sabay yakap kay Sougo)

Sougo: Aray! Bakit ka ba nang-tatapak?! Kainis ka! (Hinigpitan ni Sougo yung yakap niya kay Kagura)

Kagura: Aray! Hindi ako makahinga! Hoy sadista, gusto mo ba talaga ng laban?!

Sougo: Aba, aba! Kanina ko pa hinihintay yan! *evil grin*

Gin: Hoy! Kayong dalawa yung bida sa play na 'to kaya wag kayo maglaban! Dapat nga nagmamahalan kayo dito eh! (Binatukan ni Gin yung dalawa)

Kagura & Sougo: Aray!

****PLAY****

Gin: Hoy, kayong dalawa. Umayos kayo! Sougo, kapag hindi kayo nanalo dito, tatanggalin ang shinsengumi sa Edo! Kagura, kapag natalo sila dito, hindi tayo makakakain ng isang linggo! Kaya magseryoso kayong dalawa!

Kagura: Oo, seseryosohin ko na talaga, Gin

Sougo: Oo, boss. Akong bahala

Gin: Ayan na, kayo na! Lumabas na kayo dun!

Kagura: Oh, prinsipe ko, kay tagal kitang hinintay! (Yinakap si Sougo)

Sougo: Aking prinsesa, pangako, hinding hindi na kita iiwanan (Hinigpitan ang yakap kay Kagura)

Kagura: Hoy sadista ka, wag mo nga akong masyadong yakapin, hindi ako makahinga (pabulong na sinabi ni Kagura kay Sougo)

Sougo: Wag ka nang magreklamo, tignan mo sila, kinikilig na. Mukhang nagugustuhan nila yung ginagawa natin (binulong niya kay Kagura)

Kagura: Ano nang gagawin natin? Mukhang nag-aabang pa sila?

Sougo: Alam ko na!

Kagura: Anong balak mo? Bilisan mo! Naiinis na sila!

Sougo: Pumikit ka.

Kagura: Ba-bakit naman?!

Sougo: Pareho nating gustong sumali, kaya bilisan mo na!

Kagura: Sigurado ka ba dyan?!

Sougo: Oo, kaya kung ano man yung mangyayari, wag kang magwawala! Pareho tayong mawawalan pag nagwala ka!

Kagura: Si-sige! (Pumikit si Kagura)

Dinikit ni Sougo yung noo niya sa noo ni Kagura tapos hinawaka niya yung mga kamay ni Kagura

Sougo: Kalma lang, Kagura, kalma lang.

Kagura: Oo na, bili….

Hinalikan ni Sougo si Kagura para matuwa pa ang mga nanonood

Gin: Aba, aba! Hindi ko aakalaing gagawin nila yan! Hahaha! Sige, galingan niyo pa!

Shinpachi: Ano?! Chinicheer mo pa talaga si Kagura hah?! Hooyyy! Kagura! Tigilan mo na 'yan! Naunahan niya pa ako magkaroon ng first kiss TT_TT

Kondo: Sige lang, Sougo! Binata ka na nga!

Sougo: Ayos, mukhang nagustuhan nila *smiles*

Kagura: *blush* Ta-talaga?

Sougo: Oo, ang galing natin! Ay, ako lang pala *evil grin*

Kagura: Kung wala ako dun, hindi mo rin magagawa yun!

Sougo: Oo na, magaling ka na rin!

Nanalo ang Shinsengumi sa contest at nagpakasaya sila kasama ang Yorozuya.

Lumabas si Kagura dahil sa ingay sa loob.

Sougo: Hoy, China girl!

Kagura: Gusto mo bang ituloy na natin yung laban, hah sadista?!

Sougo: Hindi.

Kagura: Hah! Takot ka pala eh! Hahahahaha! *evil grin*

Sougo: Siguro nga natatakot ako… Natatakot akong mawala ka sakin…

Kagura: A-ano? Baliw ka ba? Tapos na yung play!

Sougo: Seryoso na ako.

Lumapit kay Kagura at hinawaka niya yung kamay nito

Sougo: Kagura, pwede bang…

Kagura: Huh?

Sougo: Pwede ba nating gawin ulit yung…

Kagura: Yung?

Sougo: Yung kanina.. Sana lang, totohanin na natin..

Dinikit ni Sougo ang noo niya sa noo ni Kagura

Kagura: Bakit ba ang dami mo pang…!

Hinalikan ulit ni Sougo si Kagura

Kagura: Sana sa susunod, patapusin mo muna yung sasabihin ko! Kainis ka!

Sougo: Kung ganon, hindi ito ang huling pagkakataon na hahalikan kita?

Kagura: Siguro.. Pwede.. Kung gusto mo ba eh *blush*

Niyakap ni Sougo si Kagura ng mahigpit

Sougo: Akin ka na… Akin na akin lang..!

Kagura: Oo, sayong sayo lang *hugs back*

-THE END-


End file.
